The Story of Us
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Our tale is not your typical tale. It is one of struggle. The struggle of being normal teens and superheroes. Follow me, Dezzy Lance, and the others as we recount our stories of love, loss, and everything else teenagers go through. Rated T for teenage language and antics
1. Chapter 1: Alfred watching over me

**Hey people so I wanted to write a story with a little sister of Red Arrow/Roy Harper however I also liked the idea of Black Canary having a little sister so I made this. I don't own Young Justice, I do however own Dezzy. **

Curse Batman and his stupid projects. Since the team has gone through some tough times since its founding on July 8th 2010, crap that I can't even write down without feeling sick, Batman has decided we should compile our versions of what has happened over the years. I don't want to, of course that could just be my issues with authority and especially with Batman, or at least when he orders me around, peeking through. However the others have agreed and therefore I graciously bend to the will of the majority. The others would say it wasn't graciously, but they can stuff it.

Many of you probably assume everything started that faithful Independence day in 2010, however for me it started much sooner than that. Unlike the rest of the original team, minus perhaps Superboy, I'm related to my mentor by blood. In fact she's my older sister. But I'm getting a bit off track. My run ins with superheros started when I was six years old. See before Dinah- er Black Canary to all you idiots reading this, was induced into the Justice League in 2008 she sometimes worked alongside Batman. However there was a bit of a minor setback for everyone's favorite seventeen year old superhero at the time. Her father was- and still is- a a P.I. which after the death of her mother often left her babysitting her little sister, me.

And thus the reason I stood in the Batcave, most likely getting snot all over the place due to the fact I was sick at the time.

"Black Canary what do you think you're doing bringing kids here?" The man in black demanded of my sister as he glared down at her.

"Oi it ain't her fault. Da had to go out of town and couldn't get a babysitter last minute." I snapped feeling the need to defend Black Canary. Of course verbally snapping with a raspy voice isn't exactly the smartest thing I could have done at that moment and I nearly hacked up a lung because of it. "Anyway, what's the big idea Mr. Bats? All you have to do is leave me here while ya'll go out and do your thing. I won't touch, anything, honest Di- Black Canary's already threatened my secret stash of my favorite snack." I informed him clasping my hands behind my back and rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

If I didn't know any better I would say that my antics that night, especially the previously documented statement caused the dark knight to face palm. As it is I remember quite clearly him heaving a heavy sigh.

He walked over to the Batcave's intercom system, which I'm sure a lot of you are surprised to read it has, and pressed a button. "Alfred, could you come down here please?" He asked.

It didn't take long for an older guy to show up. "Alfred this is Black Canary's little sister Dezzy Lance. Look after her." And without any further introduction or anything else Batman left, sis hot on his tail.

"Great so I wind up having a geezer for a babysitter." I muttered. Of course I quickly realized how rude this sounded. "No offence meant. Dinah says I have no tact, no grace, and nonexistent manners." I explained crossing my arms.

The arm crossing didn't last long as I quickly fell into a coughing fit. The old guy, Alfred, frowned. "Come on. Let's get you upstairs and taken care of." I was taken aback just a bit, but nether the less followed Alfred up and into what could only be a huge manor.

"Hot Damn, just who is Mr. Bats? Tony Stark?" I demanded, yes those were my exact words, just like stated earlier no manners, which included a mouth that was none too clean. And I'm aware that Tony Stark is a fictional character, however fictional rich people were the only rich people I knew and could therefore compare Batman to.

"If Batman wishes to tell you then he will do so." Alfred said evasively as he led me to a large living room like area. Of course living room didn't do this place justice. It was huge and the tv took up most of one wall. However it didn't look as though it was used much, oh sure it was dusted and cleaned to perfection, but it just didn't have that lived in vibe.

"That's cool. I'll find out eventually. My dad's a P.I. and he's teaching me all his tricks." I said brightly before sneezing loudly into my elbow.

Alfred produced a kleenex from nowhere and passed it onto me. "Blow." He commanded. Surprisingly I did so without protest, which, if you know anything about me you know it's unusual.

I spotted a trash can, a small one, located half hidden, under an end table. I dropped the kleenex inside. Alfred nodded as if he approved.

I was then directed to sit on the end of the couch, next to the table while Alfred pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and tucked me in. He placed a box of tissues on the table before walking over to the wall opposite the couch.

"Would you care to watch a movie Miss Dezzy?" Alfred asked. Alfred asked.

"Does Mr. Bats have Mulan?" I inquired. Mulan was my favorite Disney movie at the time, though given my sister's "occupation" I could have just had a thing for kick ass warrior women.

Alfred didn't answer, but his actions were answer enough. He put the requested Disney movie into the DVD player. It surprised me that Batman would even own any Disney movies at all. Of course maybe he just wanted kids. I didn't spend too much time dwelling on those thoughts however.

Once Alfred got the movie playing he started to leave the room. "Wait Alfred, aren't you going to stay and watch with me?" I asked.

"Perhaps later." He said before continuing out of the room.

Oh well, I had a nice comfy and warm blanket, tissues, and a cool movie to watch. What more could a sick girl even want besides sleep?

If you guessed soup that's exactly what I got with a side of gold fish crackers, my favorite snack in the world. "You know Mr. Alfred if I wasn't so sick I'd hug you." I told Alfred as I proceeded to drown my goldfish in soup using the bottom of my spoon.

"A simple thank you is enough." Alfred replied. I beamed.

"Thank you Mr. Alfred." It was some time after this exchange and finishing my soup that I fell asleep.

It seemed like only moments later I was awoken by Dinah picking me up so she could take me home.

"Thank you Alfred. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." I heard her whisper next to my ear.

"She wasn't any trouble Miss Lance." Alfred answered. I felt a small smile spread across my face.

"Thanks Mr. Alfred I hope we can do this again sometime." I said sleepily trying to turn to face Alfred.

"Perhaps."


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Robin and Mocking J

**So people this is chapter two where you finally get a description of Dezzy, sorry if it's her appearance three years after chapter one, but that's the way things go since the only people who saw her in chapter one were the adults and this is supposed to be members of the team going over things. Anyway here is chapter two: oh and I don't own Young Justice**

Next should be Robin's turn however I will but in just a bit in the beginning to provide some insight that only I can give. See everyone wonders what Batman was doing at the circus and some nuts have come up with some really weird theories, but I'm here to clear up such nonsense. See Dinah had recently started dating some guy named Oliver, mind you she was twenty at this point and was looking for a relationship that would last. And a relationship wouldn't last if she didn't carefully plan the when, where, and how I met her boyfriend. She'd learn this the hard way over the years. And so when date evening rolled around and she realized she was once again stuck babysitting I was promptly dumped at the batcave.

"What does she think this is? A daycare?" I remember Mr. Bats grumbling as I sat in his swivel chair in front of the ginormous batcomputer.

"Ah come on Mr. Bats. All you have to do is drop me off at the circus. Dinah never needs to know." I said jumping out of the chair.

Mr. Bats sighed. "No, I won't leave you unattended. We know how badly that always turns out." He informed me.

"But Mr. Bats you can't go to the circus looking like that, well I mean you could, but you'd become a laughing stalk- er no pun intended." I told him.

Mr. Bat's rolled his eyes. "I suppose it's time to introduce you to my alter ego. however Dezzy you can not tell anyone." He said. I bit my lip.

"Not even Dinah?" I asked. I didn't like keeping secrets from my sister, however this was Mr. Bat's secrets and therefore his to decide who knew and who didn't.

"Not even Dinah." I sighed.

"Alright Mr. Bats. I'll keep your secret." I said with a sure nod. Batman directed me to once again sit down in the swivel chair and proceeded to leave me alone in the Batcave so he could go and change.

It didn't take long for him to return as none other than Bruce Wayne. I almost laughed. I should have known, the richest man in Gotham was Batman.

"Are we ready to go Mr. Wayne?" I asked hopping out of the chair a second time.

Mr. Wayne sighed. "Yes, now what circus was it you were wanting to visit?" He asked as we headed up the stairs into the manor.

"The only circus in Gotham right now. Haley's Traveling Circus. They're supposed to have these awesome acrobats called the Flying Graysons. I've heard they're absolutely amazing." I cheered as we entered the garage. mr. Wayne shook his head at my antics. Yep he was definitely Mr. Bats.

**ROBIN**

It was right before performance time that I first met Dezzy Lance. I'd snuck out of the big top for some fresh air and I almost literally ran into her. To this day she still hasn't told me what she was doing messing around back there.

"Are you alright?" I asked. At first I thought she was another member of the circus, but I was quick to realize my mistake.

"Fine." The small blonde in front of me said as she took a step back and dusted herself off. She looked so strange. Her hair was cropped close to her skull and slightly spiked in back, however it was the almost luminous color joined with the pale skin stretched over shap lineaments that gave her an almost ghostly look. She wore a black jacket, a purple t-shirt that peeked out a little in the front, denim shorts, and sneakers.

"What are you doing back here?" I demanded. She shouldn't have been back behind the big top if she wasn't a circus performer.

"I got lost is all." The girl said in a bored tone while she plucked at the cuff of her jacket sleeve. At the time I thought she was lying, and I still do, but for different reasons. Then I thought it was because of her tone of voice, but I realized after a while that's just Dezzy's normal way of talking. And now, honestly it's just because I know Dezzy so well.

Obviously I didn't believe her. Not for a second. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. The girl crossed her arms and raised her chin a little higher.

"Who are you?" She countered.

"I asked you first." I nearly shouted. She was beyond frustrating, even at that age, I could only imagine the things Batman went through the three years before I came around.

"You can call me Z, now are you going to answer my question or not?" She retorted in a not quite haughty tone. There was a peculiar look in those dark blue eyes of hers. Something I didn't recognize, but I would come to. It's something uniquely Z's. When it came to that look there wasn't just one emotion that was held there. It was an array of feelings ranging from those you could see on the surface and those hidden so deeply these were the only glimpses you could get of them.

"I'm Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick." A single blonde eyebrow shot into Z's hairline.

"You sure they're your friends?" Z asked hands shoved into her pockets. She was peculiar to say the least.

"Dezzy what did I tell you about running off?" A man asked as he came up behind her.

"Sorry Mr. Wayne." She chirped, but she didn't sound very apologetic. Of course that's typical for Z as well. Oh she'll say the word sorry, but she doesn't have a deep grasp on the actual feeling yet.

"Bye Bye Dick." Z said before leaving with the man. There was something wrong with that girl.

Of course that day went downhill from there and I soon found myself in the presence of Batman and a sidekick I didn't know he had.

The sidekick wore a silver mask shaped like a butterfly, an unusual choker, a black cloak, purple shirt, and black shorts. "Really Mr. Bats? Was this necessary?" The sidekick asked seeming uncaring of the fact i had just watched my parents die, or that I was even in the room for that matter. Her eyes flickered about restlessly never staying on one item for more than a few seconds.

"Mocking J." Batman said in warning. The sidekick tilted her head to one side as if she'd never heard that name before.

"Mocking J? I like the sound of that. And it fits too..." She trailed off the fingers of her left hand ghosting over the choker. Batman ignored the sidekick and walked over to me.

When we had finished talking Mocking J approached me. "So now that you have the green light to become Mr. Bat's sidekick what are you going to call yourself?" She asked as she clasped her hands behind her back and began rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Her eyes were still now and I realized I recognized her. Mocking J was Z and Batman had to be Mr. Wayne, the guy who had brought her to the circus.

"Robin." I said simply not knowing where the name had come from. Mocking J laughed.

"Batman and Robin. The dynamic duo. It's got quite a ring to it." Mocking J said.

"Duo? Aren't you Batman's sidekick as well?" I asked becoming confused.

"Uh no. Actually I'm not a sidekick at all, though I feel as if this costume and the new name are a ploy to get me to become my sister's sidekick so Mr. Bats doesn't have to babysit me so much." mocking J explained, a small secretive smile, one that told you she knew your deepest darkest secrets and would use them against you, curled at the corners of her mouth.

"Who's your sister?" I asked as the two of us crept to the car parked in the far corner of the parking lot. Batman, as Bruce Wayne, was going to talk to the owner of the circus about taking me in.

"My dear Robin, I must leave some things for Mr. Bats to tell you." She said that twinkle appearing in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying blonde ten year olds

Hey guys I'm back with Roy's part of it. Anyway I thank all who are reading this and I don't own Young Justice, only Dezzy. Enjoy.

**ROY**

Next up is me I guess. The first time I met Z was brief, hardly worth mentioning, however it is vital if you are to understand the relationship between me and her. The first time we met was shortly after I'd been taken in by Green Arrow, perhaps a couple of days, maybe more. Black Canary had brought Z over to finally meet Oliver. She was a year older then when Dick had met her, but she looked almost the same.

She barely glanced at Oliver with those all too knowledgeable blue eyes before she began to circle me. Imagine it the small blonde ten year old walking around me as though I was something that she needed to appraise. Halfway through she finally did include Oliver into this circle moving between us with a snake like slithering figure eight. Finally, just as I was getting dizzy and was about to grab her shoulders to make her stop she broke off her circle and stopped in front of Black Canary.

"I don't know Di. I don't like 'em." Z announced not bothering with any tact or grace.

"Dezzy!" Black Canary shouted. She looked slightly embarrassed in place of an unabashed Z.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Z said simply rolling her blue eyes skywards.

"Dinah who's this?" Oliver asked. The ten year old brat rounded on him.

"I'm your worst nightmare your majesty." She snarled. Black Canary grabbed her by her shoulder, yanked her back, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oliver I'm sorry. This is my little sister Dezzy. I thought now would be a good time for her to meet you. I guess I was wrong." Black Canary sighed.

You should have seen the way Z's eyes narrowed at us. As though she thought it was our fault that Black Canary was upset.

"Why did she call Oliver your majesty?" I blurted. That was the one thing I was confused about.

"His last name is Queen, duh." Z said as she pulled Dinah's hand from her mouth. "Don't worry I'll come up with a nickname for you too dearest." The way she said it sent a shiver up my spine.

Of course that was just the first meeting. The second meeting was just after I'd been taken by Lex Luthor's goons and Oliver had found me again. It surprised me that when Oliver brought me back to his house the second I walked through the front door I was caught in a hug.

"Thank god you're back!" Z shouted as her arms wrapped around me. I didn't trust her. She stood on her tip-toes so her mouth was right next to my ear. "You ever worry my sister like that again and I swear I'll kill you myself." She hissed. Ah now there was the Z we all knew and were annoyed by.

"Love you too Z." I hissed back sarcastically. Z pulled away with a bright grin.

"Really Roy? That's so sweet." She said. This girl was crazy. I was about to pop her bubble and tell her I was being sarcastic, but Dinah walked up with a grin.

"You two are getting along. That's good." And now I understood where Z got her crazy sunshine version. I didn't know Black Canary could be so happy.

The phone rang and Oliver went to go get it, leaving me alone with the two Lance sisters. I was dead, I had been killed and sent to my own personal hell.

Z intertwined her fingers with mine. I stiffened. "See Di we're getting along grandly." I almost let out a breath of relief. This was all a show Z was putting on for Dinah. That didn't make it all better, but it helped.

Oliver came back into the room. "That was Batman. He was calling to see if Roy could watch Robin and Dezzy so we could go out." He said. I suppressed a groan. I knew enough about Robin to know he was a ninja boy and I didn't want to deal with a ninja boy and Dezzy at the same time. That would be worse than hell itself.

Dezzy's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "Oh please Roy." She begged sticking her lip out in what she may have thought was an adorable pout. However nothing was adorable on this girl.

"I'm sure they won't give you any problems. Robin and Dezzy usually keep each other occupied." Black Canary informed me. I didn't believe that for a hot second, however I yielded.

"Yay!" Dezzy cheered jumping up and hugging me for a second time. She didn't threaten me this time around which was a minor improvement, but I'm going to repeat my earlier statement, which I'm sure Kid Flash and Aqualad will echo, Dezzy is insane.

And thus the four of us piled into Oliver's car. "So do you know who Robin really is?" I asked Dezzy as Green Arrow drove us to Gotham.

"Pish I was there when he became Robin. It was the same day I became Mocking J." Z answered.

"You never told me that." Dinah muttered from the passenger seat.

"Why are you called Mocking J? It makes no sense." I pointed out.

"Sure it does. My powers consisted of mocking sounds and one of my middle names is Joy and thus Mocking J." Z explained before she returned to staring out the window and watching the scenery flicker by.

It was unnerving how quiet she had gotten. I was so use to her bouncing off the wall or putting her dirty mouth to what she thought was good use.

Finally we made it to a large mansion. "Just who is Batman? Bruce Wayne?" I asked as we all slipped out of the car. Z laughed and ran to the door. She looked as though she was tempted to throw the large oak door open herself, but she restrained herself. We finally reached the top of the stairs where Z was bouncing impatiently. Oliver rung the doorbell. An older guy opened the door. There was no way he was he was Batman.

"Alfred!" Dezzy cheered hugging the man. Well somebody was full of hugs today. "Where's Mr. Bats?" She continued as she slipped around the older gentleman. Mr Bats, who the hell was that?

"He's in the back with Mr. Dick." The guy, Alfred, replied. Z grinned and took off.

"Alfred do you think Roy should go after her?" Oliver asked. I noticed Dinah roll her eyes. Alfred nodded and stepped aside. He gestured for me to go and follow my least favorite girl in this world. I sighed. This was going to be a long however while that I was going to be watching these two twerps.

I finally stopped just behind Z who was standing in an open doorway. She was watching a guy and young boy play basketball. The guy was none other than Bruce Wayne and the boy was his charge Richard "Dick" Grayson. Again Z was still and she was quiet, but it made no sense.

"Z what are you doing?" I asked her. The two playing basketball stopped and turned to us.

"Z it's been awhile." Dick said with a wary smile. It was almost as if he knew the worst of Z and still accepted it with very little pause.

"Hey Dick." Z said as she walked towards the boy and hugged him before hugging the guy. "Good afternoon Mr. Bats." She informed Bruce who only sighed.

Bruce looked up and spotted me. "And this must be Roy Harper, the babysitter." I scowled at the nickname. I didn't want to be the babysitter, but it seemed I was stuck being just so.

"Babysitter?" Dick asked. There was something in his tone, it wasn't quite outrage, but there was something in there that showed his dislike of a babysitter.

"Yes Black Canary, Green Arrow, and I will be gone for a couple of days so you need a babysitter."

"Why can't Alfred do it?" Dick asked at the same time I shouted, "a couple of days?"

"Alfred is going to visit his family and yes a couple of days." Mr. Wayne answered as the four of us walked back into the manor.


	4. Chapter 4: Heart-to-Heart

**Hey people, here's the next chapter, Roy and Z get a bit closer in this chapter, Anyway I don't own YJ only Dezzy **

**DICK**

"I can't believe they're having him babysit us. I mean how responsible is this guy?" I grumbled to Z as we sat on the floor and watched Bruce and Dinah tell Roy the do's and don'ts of babysitting us. We were in the entry hall with our backs against the wall so we could see everything. Z sighed as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Don't dwell on it. As soon as the grown ups leave we can start screwing with his head." Z said. I laughed and choked simultaneously. Oh how I almost felt sorry for this boy. When Z decided to screw with someone's head it was as good as gone. Everyone turned to me with concern, everyone except Z of course. Z just stood and dusted herself off.

She proceeded to walk over to her sister and hug her goodbye. Sometimes it seems the only person that Z even cared about was Dinah, but other times she shows that she cared for others. I suppose it just depends on the day. Dinah hugged her back and whispered something in her ear. Z nodded her head against Dinah's stomach, since that was how tall she was. Dinah kissed the top of Z's head and released her.

"Do I get a hug goodbye?" Oliver asked. I didn't know Oliver Queen too well, but I knew I would soon know him and his protege better than they knew themselves. And Z would then come to me for blackmail material because that was just the type of girl she was. Z looked Oliver up and down with that look in her eyes. The look of depth, a depth no one, probably not even Z herself would ever fully explore.

"I suppose. After all I did hug everybody else." Z finally answered in a bored tone. She hugged Green Arrow and then retreated back to my side. "Are you going to say goodbye to Mr. Bats?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the playroom when you're done." Z said softly her eyes never leaving Roy. Great, she'd already found a way to screw with his head. See the playroom is a secret room Z had found after years of exploring the manor. Only Z, Alfred, and I knew where it was, I mean Batman probably knew, he just didn't say anything. Roy wouldn't find us until Z wanted him to find us and that could be a very long time given Z's history.

"Z." I wanted to tell her that we shouldn't screw with Roy. We should be good little kids and spend the few days our mentors were gone to improve our skills and impress them when they came back.

But there was a look in her eyes when she turned to me. It wasn't like her usual looks, no this one was different. It was like for a single moment I could see everything there was to know about Z in her eyes.

But then it was gone. She was shut down and all I could see was little Miss Mischievous Z. "Yes?" She asked head tilted to one side, that smile on her face as if daring me to join her in her trouble making.

"Nothing." I answered with a shake of my head. Honestly if I didn't know any better I would swear Z was almost like a siren, singing her song of desires and leading everyone she knew onto the rocky shore that kept them from ever actually getting close to her.

**DEZZY**

While Dick said goodbye to Mr. Bats I snuck away. Roy would be watching Dick and I for a couple of days and neither he nor I like the other so I wanted to get an early start on screwing with his head. And what better way to screw with him then for his charges to go missing?

Of course I knew Dick had doubts about messing with Roy. However that was his problem, mine was coming up with inventive ways to drive Speedy up a wall.

I was alone in the playroom for hours half hoping Dick would show up half knowing he wouldn't. Finally the trap door like entrance swung open revealing none other than my least favorite ginger on the planet at the time, Roy Harper.

"Hey kid, what are you doing up here?" He asked. He was being awfully nice, which instantly made me suspicious.

"Oh you know. Just waiting for my partner in crime, Dick to show up." I said cautiously scooting back against the wall. For a second I wished that I had the ability to move through solid walls. Unfortunately that wasn't my power. Sounds are what my powers revolve around.

"I hate to tell you Dezzy, but I don't think he's coming." Roy said.

"Z." I spoke up.

"What?" Roy asked completely taken aback and confused. I suppressed a smile. At least I'd been able to accomplish that much.

"Only the adults call me Dezzy. People under eighteen call me Z." I retorted.

Roy rolled his eyes as if he found this statement unlikely.

"And anyway I already knew Dick wasn't coming. He doesn't want to get in the middle and join me in screwing with your mind." I continued completely unphased by Roy's lack of trust. After all what reason had I given him to trust me in the first place.

Roy sighed and moved so that he was sitting next to me. "Alright Z, mind filling me in on something?" He asked.

"Depends on what I'm filling you in on about." I answered crossing my arms.

"Why are you the way that you are? Whenever someone's in pain, emotionally or physically you just ignore them and you love screwing with people's heads. So what is it that drives you?" Roy questioned.

I sighed. My least favorite question in the world. "Honestly Roy I don't know. Dinah says it's selfishness. She says I just do it for attention. But I don't think I'm that narcissistic. Am I Roy?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chest.

I heard Roy sigh as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I haven't known you long enough to know if it's narcissism, but I do know that you often don't show your true emotions. It's like you're hiding who you really are behind this mask of indifference. I mean your older sister is Black Canary, a rising superhero, you've spent more time around Batman than Robin and I combined, and your best friend is a sidekick. To take all that and not collapse under the strain is pretty impressive. I think your attitude is just your way of coping." I laughed.

"If you already had your own theory why would you ask?" I inquired. Maybe I had been wrong to jump to conclusions about Roy and Oliver, Roy at the very least.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see if you knew." Roy answered lamely. I could tell he was lying, but it was nice to know he cared enough to lie.

There was a laugh from the trapdoor. Roy and I looked up to see Dick watching us. "Dick!" I shouted jumping to my feet.

"Sorry Z." Dick said, but he didn't sound sorry what so ever.

"Uh-huh. Why the hell would you do this?" I shouted crossing my arms, I was tempted to stomp my foot, but I wasn't that childish.

"Because with the high chances of Oliver adopting Roy and of Black Canary and Green Arrow getting married you guys are going to be step siblings soon. So you should get along. That and I don't want my best friend hiding from our babysitter for two days." Dick answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Well then come on. I'm hungry and it's lunch time." Dick laughed again and let his head disappear from the trap door opening. Next I dropped down and Roy followed.


	5. Chapter 5: the trouble with gold fish

I know it's been forever, but here is the next chapter and this time it's Wally and Aqualad's turn to meet Z which means after this chapter we get the real story started, these were just the prologs where each character met Z and how they reacted. Anyway here is chapter five

**WALLY**

Next is me, well and Aqualad, but he agreed to let me go first. Aqualad and I met Z at roughly the same time. I got hurt, but honestly I felt more sorry for Aqualad. he didn't deserve what she did to him.

It was two years before the incident with Cadmus and the first time all of us were gathered in one place. We all sort of blocked it out of our memories until one day when Z was telling Artemis and M'gann. Of course Z would remember. She remembered every form of torture she ever inflicted upon us.

We were at Green Arrow's house being watched by Roy and Kaldur even though we were old enough to take care of ourselves.

"I'm hungry." I whined.

"Well it is almost lunch time." Aqualad said hesitently.

Speedy-Roy- sighed as I sped into the kitchen. I found a large box of gold fish. I took them. That was my first mistake. My next mistake was eating half the box.

"Wally what are you doing?" Robin who I had just recently found out was Dick Grayson shouted at me as he appeared in the doorway. Roy was behind him, mouth agape.

"He's a dead man. Z's going to kill him. I'm sorry Wally, but you're screwed." Roy said pessimistically.

"Who's Z?" I asked around a mouthful of gold fish.

"The owner of the gold fish you are eating." Dick replied. I didn't understand what was wrong with eating some guy's gold fish.

"Roy!" A female voice shouted. The voice echoed and bounced throughout the house making it hard to place where it was coming from. I noticed a drastic change in Roy and Dick.

They shared a look. I still didn't get it. Suddenly a girl rushed into the kitchen and jumped onto Roy's back. Roy stumbled, but kept his balance as the girl's arms tightened around his neck.

"Hello Z." Roy sighed. Z was a girl? It surprised me especially since all I could see of her so far was ghost white arms and shock white blonde hair.

"Hello Roy." The girl muttered before she looked up and placed her chin on Roy's shoulder. "Hello Dick." She continued. There was the way she said it. It was like she was bored and she expected Roy and Dick to be her playthings.

Dick sighed. "Where have you been Z?" Dick asked not bothering with greetings. He must have known something about this girl that I didn't. Something that made him so at ease with her attitude and bizarre behavior. Roy too seemed way too used to her for this to be a first time occurrence.

I know now that it wasn't, but at the time I was completely lost. "I'm sorry Dick. It was a family day. Just me, Dad, and Di hanging out for the first time in forever. We haven't had that since Mom's death." You'd expect the girl's voice to be dripping with sadness at the thought of her dead mom, but her entire excuse was completely flat. I thought it had to be a lie. Now I know Z just displays and copes with emotions differently than normal people.

"So why are you with us?" Roy questioned.

"Besides the fact you, Dick, Alfred, and Mr. Bats are my other family? Dinah got called out for some big thing and dad decided that I could come over while he go and figures out if some moron millionaire's girlfriend is a gold digger." Z answered with a shrug.

"You forgot Oliver in that second family of yours." Roy pointed out.

"No I didn't. I don't consider him family at the moment. Right now he's just my older sister's boyfriend." Z said in a haughty tone.

Wait Roy was speedy whose mentor was Green Arrow. Green Arrow was really Oliver Queen. Green Arrow was dating Black Canary. Black Canary's real name was Dinah Lance. I choked on the gold fish I was eating.

"You're Black Canary's sister?" I demanded once my throat cleared.

Z looked up at me with bored eyes. "Indeed I am. Dezzy Lance codename Mocking J." She said in a dull tone as she looked me up and down. It didn't take long for her to zero in on the box of gold fish I still held in my hands.

"Roy darling." Z drawled. Just the way she said these two simple words sent shivers up my spine. And to think they weren't even directed at me.

"Don't look at me. He got into those all on his own." Roy said effectively throwing me under the proverbial bus and saving his own skin.

"Did he now?" Z asked in a slow slithering voice. She let go of Roy's neck and dropped to the floor. she advanced towards me. I dropped the box and ran.

**AQUALAD**

I too made a mistake concerning Z's gold fish and while my... consequences were highly embarrassing they were not as painful as Wally's. After hearing a scream from upstairs I wandered into the kitchen to see what was taking the others so long. No one was in there. However there was a fallen box half full of unmoving fish. I believed them to be recently dead pets of Roy's that he was preparing for burial. I picked up the box and dumped its contents into the large fish tank that took up a portion of the back wall in the living room. I prayed for their souls. I realize now they were just crackers and at the time it did cross my mind that Roy would be stupid to keep dead fish in a box. However a part of my brain was preoccupied with the sounds coming from upstairs.

It took a while for anyone to come back down to the living room and when they did it was only Robin and I girl I had never seen before.

"Where are Roy and Wally?" I inquired as the girl, who's wild mane of blonde spikey hair swayed with her every movement, jumped up on the couch. She grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Wally's upstairs, sleeping, and Roy went to get the adults." Robin answered a slight hesitation in his voice. At the time I didn't understand the hesitation or why Roy had gone to fetch the adults. Of course now I do. The hesitation came from Robin's uncertainty about lying to me at the time. He was lying about Wally sleeping, Z had knocked him out cold and that was why Roy had gone to retrieve the adults. He and Robin felt Wally needed immediate medical attention. Z on the other hand felt he was fine and that he had gotten what he deserved. Roy and Robin were quick to overrule her.

The girl, Z, groaned from her place on the couch. "I'm bored! There's nothing on TV!" She shouted. She jumped up and spun around to face Robin and I. Her dark blue eyes went wide.

"Z! Are you alright?" Robin exclaimed worry dripping from every word. He had never seen Z like this.

"My gold fish." Z breathed and then like a switch had been flipped she got angry. "Who the hell put them in the fish tank? You!" She shouted advancing towards me.

A low note of music seemed to explode from somewhere deep in Z's throat. I do not know if that was the reason or not, but I soon lost conscious.

When I awoke something sticky was being spread across my eyes.

"Z I don't think that looks right." Robin was saying as Z dusted something across my lips. I heard a door open and close close by.

"Desirae Christina Joy Lance! What are you doing?" A female voice shouted. The voice, which I now know belonged to Black Canary, was ignored.

"Z, I really think you should stop." Robin said as Z finally stopped. I opened my eyes to see Robin was holding Z back and Black Canary was preparing to chew her out.

"He deserved it. Him and Wally!" Z shouted while struggling against Robin. I hope you can see why Wally and I have blocked the experience from our minds.


	6. Chapter 6: Independence Day

Hey people, so I am surprised that I got this finished on the day it supposely takes place (couple years late, but you know) anyway I'm happy to have this out, and it kind of sucks (in my opinion) but yeah I don't own Young Justice and here is this chapter

**DEZZY**

And thus we've gotten the beginnings out of the way so now we must move on to that fateful fourth of July where we met another member of our team, Superboy, Conner. It was also the day I almost lost one of the closest things I would ever have to a brother.

Because Dinah and I did have an ice villain to fight we were the first to arrive at the Hall of Justice. "Is something the matter Dezzy? You seem far away." Dinah inquired as we stood across the fountain, waiting for the others.

"I was just thinking. This whole thing started when I was six years old and still being babysat by Mr. Bats and now look. I'm thirteen and I'm taking the first step to being a member of the Justice League." I answered watching the water. I laughed.

"The guys would have a fit if they could hear me now. Especially Wally and Roy. Even though Wally doesn't remember me too well." I continued.

Dinah shook her head with a small smile. "It surprises me that you actually care what they think." She informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't. I'm just stating a fact." I answered. Oh my friends needed to hurry up before Dinah attempted to have a heart to heart. Those were always awkward, I was just glad Green Arrow wasn't there to make it worse. Though if Roy was there I might have actually been able to live through it.

"Sure you are." Dinah replied. It was my turn to shake my head.

Finally Green Arrow and Speedy showed up. Oliver and Dinah shared a kiss. I groaned and buried my face in Roy's arm. "Tell me when the horror is over." I groaned. Roy shook with silent laughter.

"Be serious Z. Today's the day." He told me still once more. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Roy when am I ever serious?" I asked my almost brother.

"When someone eats your gold fish." Roy replied without hesitation.

"You've been told never to speak about that." Green Arrow reminded us.

"Who said we were talking about that specific incident?" I asked sweetly. The incident in question was the first time I met Wally and Kaldur. After Wally was hospitalized and the adults made sure the two of them would forget Roy, Robin, and I were forbidden to speak of it so that it wouldn't jog their memories.

"Besides neither Aqualad nor Kid Flash are here yet." Roy added.

"No, but they could arrive at any moment." Bats said from behind us. I whirled around and gave him a big fat hug.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bats. I hope you're enjoying this sunny fourth of July." I said formally. I didn't need to look to see everyone was rolling their eyes.

"Talking about the gold fish incident?" Robin asked.

"It was not specified however Green Arrow assumed and you know what they say about assuming." I quipped.

"Dezzy." Dinah scolded me. I shrugged it off as I always did. Just because I accepted Oliver as Dinah's boyfriend didn't mean I had to like him. And I made a point of making some kind of comment every chance I got.

"So now we're just waiting for Aqualad and Kid Flash." Robin muttered as he looked about.

"And now we are only waiting on Kid Flash." Aqualad said as he and Aquaman joined us. I tried hard not to laugh when I looked at Aqualad. The last time I had seen him he was covered in Dinah's makeup, which I wasn't ashamed to admit I had royally screwed up.

"Ironically the speed demons are the last to arrive." I said looking anywhere but Aqualad. I was really regretting what I'd done to him. Or at least the fact that I couldn't look at him without wanting to laugh.

"Ah man. I told you we'd be late." Kid Flash shouted as he and his mentor finally arrived.

"Are we ready?" I asked bouncing on the balls of my feet. The others nodded. We walked down past the fountain and through a crowd of fans.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Wally asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Roy snapped. I sighed. There was something wrong with Roy, he was too on edge.

"Sorry first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Wally said sheepishly.

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin questioned. I was trying to be nice and hold my tongue. Black Canary squeezed my shoulder comfortingly as if she thought my tenseness was due to stress and nervousness. "Oh maybe that's why." Robin continued as we caught sight of the statues of the founding members of the Justice League.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't keep my trap shut. "No, nobody is ever just whelmed because the word can not stand on its own due to the fact it is a suffix." I blurted. I could almost hear the crickets chirping.

Luckily we reached the front door where we were met by Red Tornado and Martian Man-Hunter. They gave us a tour of the Hall of Justice which ended in the library, though Wally tried to make a stop in the galley, but Flash wouldn't let him.

When we reached the library Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad took the three chairs closest to the middle of the room. I sat on the floor at Robin's feet. Bats said something about the adults having to debrief over the conquincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. This set Roy off. Part of it was the fact Oliver couldn't keep his trap shut and had apparently told Roy the Justice League's real headquarters was an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.

I could tell Robin, Wally, and Aqualad were shocked, but they said nothing. I wasn't all too surprised. I mean the Justice League was way too secretive for their base to be a tourist trap.

"Oh grow up Roy." I said off handedly. Roy would know that that translated to, please stop acting out, I'd rather not see you get in trouble. Roy ignored me and walked out. I picked up his hat. I'd never liked that hat. It irked me, but for Roy to just leave it. I sighed he'd really dug himself deep this time around.

Superman called to say there was a fire at Cadmus. Bats seemed almost eager to go check it out. He had had suspicions about Cadmus for years. However Zatara called. Some idiot was trying to block out the sun. Aqualad, Robin, and KF wanted to go.

"You're not trained."

"Since when?"

"I meant trained to work on this team." I tuned them out, the sounds of their voices turning into a dull throbbing in my ears. Even though i wasn't going to let it show I was worried about Roy. Despite the fact I hated him when we first met, but after our heart to heart where he actually showed he cared we grew close. Often times if I wasn't hanging out with Bats, Robin, and Alfred I was hanging out with Roy. He was even trying to teach me archery at the time.

"Mocking J. Earth to Mocking J." Wally said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked irritably my emotions bleeding through for the first time in forever.

"We're going to Cadmus to check out the fire. Wanna come?" Wally asked. I sighed as I stood.

"Sure why not. It's not like I have anything better to do." I grumbled shoving the hat as far as it would go into the back pocket of my shorts. It would be hidden by my cloak anyway.

As Aqualad and Kid Flash headed off Robin stopped me. "Z he'll be alright. Just give him time you better than anyone else know what he's like when he's throwing a tantrum." He told me. He knew I was upset and also that I wouldn't let it show so he was trying to comfort me.

"I know." I sighed. "I just hope he doesn't go out and do something stupid." I continued.

"You mean like he did last Summer?" Dick asked with a cackle.

"No and you know it. Now come on before the other two beat us to Cadmus."

"Hey why didn't you tell me about the Watchtower?" He asked me as we started after the others.

I scoffed. "You're acting like I actually listen when Oliver talks." I said.

**WALLY**

Robin beat me into the Cadmus building. Crap! I had to get a move on to show he wasn't better than me. It wasn't long after I was inside that Aqualad followed.

"Thanks for the assist." Aqualad said sarcastically. Didn't know the guy could be sarcastic. Robin said something that I didn't catch. I was too busy zipping around the room looking for anything suspicious.I had a nagging feeling we were forgetting something. It hit me a few seconds later.

"Where's Mocking J?" Robin and Aqualad looked up in surprise. There was a sigh from the window. And there was Mocking J perched on the window like an actual bird. The wind blew her blonde spikes in just the right way making them appear longer and making Z look like an actual girl for the first time since I'd known her at least.

"I was wondering when you lot would notice." She said simply. She carefully unfolded herself from the window and stepped into the room. It was Robin's turn to sigh.

"Whatever she says ignore her. Speedy storming out like he did put her in a sour mood. And stay out of kicking or hitting range of her. She gets violent." Robin told us. There was concern in his voice, but I couldn't tell if it was for Z or for us.

"What are you? My warning label?" Mocking J grumbled.

"Yes, because Speedy's not here to do it and you won't do it yourself." Robin replied. I didn't see why Mocking J would need a warning label. Of course at the time I was unaware of what she had done to me and what she was capable of.

"I saw something in the elevator." Aqualad announced.

"That doesn't make sense. That's an express elevator it doesn't belong in a two story building." Robin said as he brought something up on his gauntlet.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad added.

"Hmm let's all name crap that doesn't belong in a two story building shall we?" Mocking J snapped.

"Z stop." Robin hissed as he grabbed Mocking J's wrist. This left her cloak wide open so I could see the dark purple top, black denim shorts, high top converse, and black fingerless gloves. I also saw a glimpse of yellow against the black of the back of the cape, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Stop what Robin dearest?" Z asked sweetly batting her eyelashes behind the silver mask that moded around her face. The two stared at each other until Aqualad forced the elevator doors open. Robin dropped Z's wrist and walked over to the elevator. He looked down.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." He muttered. Mocking J made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"Sounds like... Fifty-three floors, all but one underground." She told Robin.

"Wait how do you know that? I thought your powers were mimicking sounds." I exclaimed.

"Yeah they are. I just mimicked a bat's sonic sounds to bounce off the bottom of the elevator shaft and tell me how deep it is." She said haughtily.

"Z will you please knock it off? I know you're hurting because Speedy took off, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on KF and Aqualad." Robin said evenly.

"Do you think she won't take it out on you?" I prodded noticing that he hadn't listed himself there.

"No I know she will, however I've known Z longer than either of you and I can take whatever she throws at me." Robin said, still even in tone. Z huffed out a breath. "It's the truth." He informed her as if he didn't think she believed him.

"So you think." She replied. "Now are we going down there or not. 'Cause if we're not I totally wanna go crash the adults' party." She continued.

"And why would they let you crash their party?" I grumbled, this was one girl I didn't like and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"Because I'm Dezzy. Duh." She replied with a roll of her eyes. I really wanted to strangle this brat.

"Ok. We're going down. Just stop it you two." Robin intervened. He shot out a cable that attached itself to the ceiling of the elevator shaft. He went down first and the rest of us followed. We stopped at two doors labeled twenty-six. we got the doors opened and there was a lot more room. I ran ahead of the others and almost got ran over by giant elephant things.

I heard Dezzy laugh as I made my way back to the group. "That's what you get." She said happily. Her laugh kind of sounded like bells.

"Z." Robin growled. The girl only rolled her eyes in response. The more Robin tried to get her to behave the more she was going to lash out. I was starting to understand Z, or at least I thought I was at the time. I was half way there at least.

We continued on until we got to a computer Robin could hack. It was in a corridor with a wall of creatures powering the place.

"This is extensive. No wonder Mr. Bats is so suspicious." Z said with a shake of her head, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her head snapped up. "Guys we've got company." She continued. It was Guardian, a hero who had dropped off the grid not too long before this incident. He and Aqualad almost seemed to have a decent conversation before Guardian got all weird and had the genomorphs attack us.

Robin threw down a smoke pellet to help us all escape and by the time Aqualad, Z, and I got out he had the elevator open and waiting for us. Once we were all in the elevator started down. I started to yell at Robin who yelled back. He wanted to know what Project kr was. We reached the bottom. It was too late to argue now.

"Um guys." Z said pointing out that we had two choices on which way to go. Genomorphs coming down one hallway made the choice easy. There was a door sliding close up ahead. I rushed forward and stopped it from closing by placing a canister between the door and the wall. Everyone made it and Aqualad kicked the canister out of place.

"Dudes look at this." Z said. She stood in front of some kind of bio tube with her hand resting on the glass. The guy behind the glass looked a lot like Superman.

"Robin hack." Aqualad ordered. Robin nodded and began hacking.

"Hey guys when he wakes up whose side do you think he's going to be on? Our's or Cadmus's?" Z asked as Robin used the computer to open the bio tube. Her question was answered when Superboy attacked us.


End file.
